Kai and Hilary Unexpected love
by pat-vampire
Summary: This story is about how Kai and Hilary fall in love. kaihilary
1. Default Chapter

It's mine and my bestfriend fic I've got hope you will like it.

I don't own beyblade

Chapter 1  
  
It was another boring day in Bladebreakers live. Kai. Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson were training with their blades. Hilary was sitting on a bench. She was very bored. ,,I'm terribly bored''-she thought-''What a pity that I can't play with them. Wait a minute why can't I?''

-Guys! I want to learn ho to play with blades. Can you teach me?- she shouted very loud. Everybody looked suprised but after few seconds Max, Ray and Tyson indicate their fingers Kai's direction.''Hmm It's a good idea Kai will be the best one to tech me. Tyson is too stupid,Max too hyper and I don't like Ray''-thought Hilary.

-No way- said Kai.

-Why?-asked Hilary.

-Kai. In my opinion it's very good idea. Think about it, she won't complain anymore- started Ray but when he saw Kai face wich told ''I'll kill you''he stoped but after few second he aded- you are the captain so you must teach her.- he finished with big grin on his face.

-No!-shouted Kai

-But Kai.-started Hilary but Kai cut her

-No!

-Please!

-No!

-Please, please, please- Hilary dtarted begging Kai. Kai lokked at her and saw her puppy eyes

-...No- IN that moment Hilary squated and she grasp Kais hand

-Ow Please, please, please! I won't be a problem! Please!I'll do everything!- Everybody was silent at that moment.

-Everything?-asked Kai

-Everything.

-Ok. You win.But you own me a favour

-Great!- Hilary shouted and she hugged Kai.

-We have to buy you blade now.

-Hurray! I love shopping! -,,Why did I agree?''-thought Kai

-Ok. You will go for the blade and we will finish our training.-said Max

-Let's go-said Kai and he started to going to shop with beyblade gadgets.He was walking very fast so Hilary had to run after him

-Bye guys! See you later.- she shouted in hurry. When they reached their destination Hilary couldn't decide what color should be her blade.Suddenly Kai screamed:

-What are you doing! I have no time to sit with you here for another hour so decide now!

-Ok, ok I'll pich this blue.

-Good. Now We're going on the beach . I'll learn you there how to beyblade. -Yeah!-said very exited and happy girl. Kai was walking very fast, Hilary had to run after him.

-Kai please slow down.

-No- he said but he slowed down.-

,,He's very stubborn''- thought Hil. After a moment they were on the beach. Hilary's training started. At first she had to learn how to throw out the blade. She didn't know how to do it so after a while Kai was very irritated and he shouted:

-Not like that! Try to concertrait!

-I can't! – Hil was very angry.

-Grr I'll show you!- Kai came behind Hilary and he grab her hands in his to help her. They were now in very ankward position but Kai didn'y see that.Hilary was embarrassed.

-Thanks, now I know how.- she whispered to him. Her lesson ended so their went back to their houses. Hilarys home was near the beach so after a moment they were near it.Suddenly it started to rain so Hilary to asked Kai to stay untill the rain stop raining. Kai couldn't answer because they heard somebodys voice.

-Oh Hilary, I'm glad that you come back-

It was Hilary's mom

- Is he your boyfriend?-She pointed at Kai

-Come hear boy we don't want you to soak.

-Mom he's not my.. MOM!- Hilary couldn't finish because her mom pulled Kai to house.

-I see darling that you thind very good looking boyfriend.

shock-Kai and Hilary.

-Mom, please -And he's so sweet. -''What?! Nobody ever called me sweet''-thought Kai

-Mom stop!!!

-And he's so mysterious. Oh darling you have ideal boyfriend.- Hilary grabbed Kais arm and pull him upstairs.

-Supper will be soon . We won't disturb you untill then..-screamed Hilary's mom when they were on stairs. When they reached Hilarys room Hilary apologised to Kai:

-Kai I'm very sorry about my mom.She's always like that.-Kai didn't comment it.

- Make yourself comfortable.-Hilary started- I've got great idea. We know each other very long.

-So?

-I suggest we get better know each other.

-Why?

-To know each other better. Stupid question.We can ask a question about us. You first.

-Why did you join our group?

-... I hadn't got any friends so I stick up with you.- Hilary seemed to be sad when she said taht but she shaked off very fast.

-My turn.Hmm. Tell me why you're so distant and cold?

-It's my grandfathers fault.-said Kai when he said that he semmed to be in thought.Hilary realised that she shoudn't ask this question so she got up and said:

-I'm sorry. I shoudn't ask this question.-suddenly she trip and land on Kai who was sitting on bad. At that moment Hilary's mother came to room.When she saw them she said with the tear in eye:

-My daughter is mature.-she decided to leave but when she was outside she said- Supper is ready.

Kai threw off Hilary and came downstairs. Hilary had to shake off.  
  
Hilary was sitting next to Kai and her parents were sitting opposite them. Hilary's father lokked closer at Kai and asked:

-What's your name boy?

-Kai Hiwatari

-How old are you?

-I'm 17

-Have you got any plans for future?- Kai didn't expect this question

-When I was younger I wanted to be the best beyblader in the world and I reached this title.

-Hmm How long did you know my daughter?

-About 3 years.

-And have you got any plans about her? -Kai and Hilary fall off their chairs.

-I don't have any plans.-said Kai

-I don't believe you Kai. Don't lie to me. Tell me did you sleep with my daughter?- Hilary was angry and fed up with her family so she shouted: -We're going outside.-she pulled Kai through the door.

-It stopped raining.-said Hil

-I'm going back to my house.-said Kai and did what he said -See you tomorrow Kai –screamed Hilary and she came back inside.

Did you like it whe the answer is positiv please review when negativ please review too i want to know your opinions


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah it' my and my friend Walkerka second chapter.

I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 2  
  
Next day all team went to the park, because they decided to train there. Tyson, Ray and Max were playing in the first boul. Kai and Hilary in second. Park was silent beacause it was early in the morning excluding laughter of two boys. Max and Tyson were laughting at Kai who was teaching Hilary blade, they thought that it was really funny. Kai could't stand it so he walked to Tyson who was laughting so hard that he couldn't breath and hit him hard on nose.After that he came back to Hilary. When Max saw it he stopped laughting.

-How good am I now Kai?-asked Hil after few minutes.

-Quite good- he answered.

-I'm glad- she screamed-My parents invited you for dinner.

O O- Kai

-Hahahaha! It was joke. –Hilary started to laughing very hard-What a pity that you didn't see your face. Where is camera when I need it.

Kai breathed with relief and smiled. It wasn't grin or fake smile, it was real smile which Kai never has used before.

-It's not possible!!! Kai is smiling!!!-shouted Ray.

-It's the end of the world!!-added Max

-Soon Tyson will tell us that he's not hungry!!- continued Ray

-Hey! It's not funny!! I'm not always hungry!-protested Tyson

-Yeah right and the pigs fly-said Max and Ray.

''Hmm. I see that between this two something is going on. I have to be very careful if not I will miss great entertainment'' thought Ray and looked at Kai and Hilary.  
  
-I'm hungry!-All of sudden screamed Tyson.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- people in the park could hear his stomack growl.

-Yeah. Me too. Let's go and eat something.-shouted Max.

-Ok, whatever. Come on.-answered Kai '' I had better let Tyson eat. When he is hungry he is much more annoying than usually (if that's possible)''-he thought

-Where are we going Kai?-asked Max

-You will see.

After 5 minutes they reached their destination. It was very elegant restaurant. Everybody sit in one table excluding Tyson (who was always eating like a pig, so nobody wanted to sit with him). At one side was sitting Hilary and Kenny and on the other Kai, Ray and Max. Ray was watching Kai and Hilary but he didn't see anything interesting till dessert. He saw that Hilary was watching Kai carefully, she was thinking about something.

''Hmm. What did Kais grandpa do to him. I'm very curious about it. I don't know why it came to my mind maybe because I'm bored'' and then she understood that she is looking at Kai like he was a painting or something like that.She shook her head and put her shoes off beecause she wanted to stretched her legs. She placed them at Kais legs (she of course thought that it was tables legs). After a moment she noticed that Kai is looking at her strangely.

''Why is he looking at me like that? I'm dirty or what?''. Suddenly she realized why. She glanced under the table. She took back her foot and whispeared:

-Sorry, I thought that you were table.

-Whatever. Ray who saw this accident burst into laughter. Max and Kenny thought that he lost his mind. ''I was right. During the few days I will have really great pastime. It will be better than TV''


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's my and Walkerka third Chapter. ENJOY!

I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 3  
  
Tyson had no interest In training so he started to thinking (if it's possible) what to do to avoid training. Suddenly he was hit by leaflet.

-Kai, look! Amusent park! Let's go there, it will be fun! Please. Please, please-

-No

-Kai please. We don't need to train. We are already the best players.-said Max.

-No

-Kai, please-Hilary joined boys.

Kai looked at them and saw their begging eyes.

-Ok. You win.

-Hurray!!!

-I agree but Tyson has to run three laps around park. It was his idea.- added Kai ''I also want to have my fun''

-Buuuuuu- howled Tyson and started running,  
  
In amusent park.  
  
-There are many various attractions! Where are we going first?- asked Max

-To something really fast!- screamed Tyson

-How about Hyper Coster- suggested Ray.

All group started to going to Coster. Tyson was sitting with Max, Kai with Ray and Hilary with Kenny. After few rides they decided to go to Haunted House.

-No! I don't want to go there- shouted Hilary

-You're not scared, arent't you?- teased her Tyson

-Of course not!-

-So prove ot to us!

-OK. ''What have I done! I hate places like Haunted Houses, they are so scary! I hope that there will be very dark. I can't give Tyson any satisfaction that I'm scared and he's not!''

Blade Blakers went inside. Hilary already had gooseflesh. Suddenly big skeleton appered in front her. Hilary jumped and run to door. But they had already been closed.

-Let me out of here- screamed really scared girl.

Everyone started to laugh .She went back to boys. They went another few metres and they saw a wolf. It was running to them (of course everyone exept Hilary knew that it was hologram) Girl was so scared that she jumped at Kai, closed her eyes and started to pray. She was embaracing him harder and harder. Boy was looking at her strangely and he pat her in a consoling way.

-He disapeared. You can let me go now.

-Oh I see. Can I hold you like that. I hate places like that, please.

''She looks really scared''- thought Kai.

-OK-

With Kais help Hilary managed to end.

-It was great! One more time?- asked Tyson and he looked at Hilary with big grin.

-No!!!- screamed Hil.

-One time is enought- Kai interceded for Hilary.

-Let's go to this big Devilish Mill.

Kenny decided to stay, because he was afraid of hights. Blade Blakers have really great time untill the mill stopped. They heared somebodys voice:

-Don't worry! We know what is wrong! We will repair it after 4 hours.

-Aaaaaaa!!- shouted Tyson- We will die here!

-Don't worry. It's only breakdown!- Ray started to calming down Tyson, it was effective.

-Maybe we can play something?- suggested Max

-Yeah good idea. Let's play Truth or dare!- screamed exited Hilary

- I first. I first, I first- shouted Tyson.

-Whatever, just stop screaming!

-Max, Truth or dare? -Truth!

-To whom of our group you feel really warm feling?

-It's really stupid question!- screamed Max.

-Person who won't do dare or answer truth will have to take off one piece of clothes.- said Ray

-The only girl here is Hlary so the answer is Hilary. I'm sorry Tyson if you are dissapointed it's not you.-answered Max

-Haha very funny!

-Now me. I pick dare- said Ray

-You have to eat this gum- said Tyson and he showed Ray the gum under his shoe.

-Bleeee- screame Hil

-You're crazy!- added Ray and he take off his band.

-hehehe it was funny- laughed Tyson- Kai your turn ''It's my revenge''- thought Tyson.

''Truth or dare, if I pick true he will choose really stupid question so''

-Dare

-hehe kiss me

SHOCK

-WHAT? You are ill !!- screame Kai and pick up his T-shirt showing his sexy and muscular chest -

-So now me, truth- said Hil.

-Do you love me?

-I hate you, happy? Now I change the rules each person can asked only one person. And choose who!

-Great idea. Tyson truth or dare?

Tyson was really in bad position.

-D..dare

-Oh and now if somebody don't do dare or truth he will have to take of all clothes.

-You can't talk about food for one week

-But..

-From now!!

Everyone like that idea. Without Tysons grumbling their life will be like heaven.

-Tyson truth or dare- now it was Rays turn

-Truth

-Are you still pissing in bed?

-N..No- answered Tyson. But nobody believed him.

-Hahaha- laughted Hil- I pick Kai

''Why she picked me''

-Dare

-Kick Tyson out of here!

Kai smiled.

–With pleasure.

Tyson was really frightened. Kai stood up but he couldn't do anything because mashine was working again.

-You are lucky- said Kai and Hilary in unission

-Phew.

When they got out of it they went to exit. They have to much attractions for one day.

Our next chapter will be about Maxs and Rays plan. It will be very funny


End file.
